


O Príncipe de Prata.

by starhavenkryp (JayZorEl)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter was Raised by Sirius Black, Other, Powerful Harry, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:10:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayZorEl/pseuds/starhavenkryp
Summary: Com três anos, Hadrian Potter enfrentou o Lord das Trevas pela primeira vez. Uma série de eventos fez com que sua vitória recaíse nas duas outras crianças no quarto, Henry Potter e Neville Longbottom. Com a ajuda de seus guardiões e seus novos amigos, Hadrian deve enfrentar os desafios impostos pelo destino e encontrar uma forma de cumprir a profecia que assombra sua vida. Tudo isso enquanto passa pelas mavarilhas da adolescência





	O Príncipe de Prata.

Foi em uma noite úmida e ventosa que o Lord das Trevas pôs seu plano em movimento. O Samhain marcava o começo de uma nova temporada, mas também era a época em que o portão do mundo espiritual se abria para permitir a volta dos espíritos ao mundo material, abrindo a ponte de comunicação entre dois mundos que nunca deveriam se encontrar.  
Lord Voldemort aparatou em Godric Hollow de forma silenciosa e discreta. Permitiu-se uma breve avaliação de seus arredores antes de rumar em direção a uma grande construção que se erguia em uma aréa mais afastada. Seus olhos se estreitaram perigosamente quando seu destino se tornou mais claro, seus lábios se enrolaram em uma fina linha ao sentir os resquícios do Fidelius quebrado. Era o tempo e a experiência que lhe permitia sentir a magia que outrora rodeava a casa, que outrora oferecia proteção aos residentes da casa.  
— Tão fácil... — o portão da cerca que rodeava a casa rangeu levemente com um toque das mãos gélidas do homem, seus passos se tornando cada vez mais confiantes e ligeiramente ansiosos por estar tão perto de destruir seu nêmesis.  
Espreitando ansiosamente por uma pequena brecha na janela, ele avistou o saguão da casa, completamente silencioso e abandonado. Se não fosse pelo aviso de seu servo, Rabicho, de que os Potter não estariam em casa essa noite, o Lord das Trevas poderia até suspeitar de uma possível armadilha. Reafirmando o aperto em sua varinha, ele apontou para a maçaneta da porta e murmurou um "alohomora", antes de empurrar a porta e entrar na casa, ainda em estado de alerta para possíveis surpresas. Sentiu na casa estranhas ondulações, isso trouxe um sorriso para seus lábios. Espíritos estavam em transição na casa, provavelmente tentando impedir a profecia de se cumprir. Infelizmente para eles, mesmo que o véu se tornasse incrivelmente fino, ainda não era o suficiente para permitir intromissões nos assunto dos vivos. Com um sorriso vitorioso e a fé renovada, o Lord das Trevas se aventurou mais a fundo na casa, escanenando seus arredores com total atenção, em busca de qualquer movimento suspeito. Além das breves ondulações, nada parecia fora do lugar.  
Um resmungo infantil no segundo andar lembrou o homem do seu proposito naquela noite. Subiu a escadaria silenciosamente, nem mesmo o farfalhar furioso dos espirítos na casa tirando sua concentração. O som parecia ter se originado da última porta no longo corredor, adornada com dois nomes. Hadrian e Henry Potter. Uma das crianças que cresceria para ser seu maior inimigo, o único com o poder de derrotá-lo, estava atrás daquelas portas e isso era enervante. Tomando seu tempo para se recompor, Voldemort se permitiu pensar em como chegou a esse ponto. Jovem, curioso e cego pela ganância, desde cedo ouvindo histórias sobre sua futura grandeza no Mundo dos Bruxos, sobre todas as mudanças que um dia iria trazer a este mundo abandonando e banhado em caos e desordem... Tudo isso, toda essa esperança desmoralizada ao descobrir que o verdadeiro poder não seria seu. A profecia que remete desde a época de Merlim e Morgana não dizia a respeito dele, mas sim de uma outra alma que viria muito depois dele. A raiva, a angustia e a perda de seu destino era o catalizador perfeito para isso, para tudo o que estava para acontecer. A Bretanha não teria seu Salvador, Voldemort ia se certificar disso.  
Augusta Longbottom era a única barreira entre Voldemort e as crianças. Isso trouxe uma sensação de felicidade para o Lord das Trevas, pois a presença da matrona da família Longbottom significava que seu neto também estava na casa. Todos os três possíveis ursupadores de seu destino estavam amontoados em um mesmo lugar. Fácil, muito fácil.  
— Augusta Longbottom... — seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso cheio, atípico para sua pessoa. — Seu sangue não precisa ser derramado. Entregue-me as crianças e nenhum sangue puro mais precisará ser derramado.  
— Nunca! — a matriarca rosnou ferozmente, assumindo uma posição de batalha e se preparou para qualquer investida do seu oponente. Sua prioridade era proteger as três crianças no berço, que graças ao feitiço silencioso lançado por ela, não faziam ideia do que estava se passando.  
— Pois bem, seu sangue será o primeiro a cair nessa nova era, nada e ninguém irá me impedir de conseguir completar O MEU DESTINO! — rosnou, logo em seguida lançando uma série de feitços letais na direção da mulher.  
O embate era feroz, mesmo no pequeno espaço em que eram limitados, ambos os feiticeiros estavam em uma missão e nada e nem ninguém iria impedir-los de completar seus objetivos. Tão concentrados em seu duelo, os dois não perceberam o corvo que encontrou abrigo no berço onde estavam as crianças. Seus olhos enegrecidos fixaram-se no mais velho dos rapazes, avaliando-o antes de bicá-lo na palma da mão, enviando uma pequena onda de magia através da criança que, em desespero com a dor que dominou seu corpo, desabou a chorar. Seu choro tão carregado de magia e força bruta, fragmentou os feitiços de proteção e silencio ao redor do berço e pegou os dois magos no quarto de surpresa. Percebendo sua vantagem, Voldemort derrubou Augusta com o uso prolongado de cruciatus até que a matriarca abraçasse a escuridão da inconsciência.  
— E agora, ao meu destino! — sem esperar por mais surpresas, o Lord das Trevas apontou a varinha para o berço, seus olhos alternando entre as três crianças. O mais velho parecia o mais histérico de todos, seu pequeno corpo convulsionando antes de ceder e tombar no berço, deixando apenas os dois mais novos acordado. Voldemort não fazia ideia do que se passava com o Potter mais velho, mas isso não importava agora. Nesse momento, ele teria sua vingança e ascenderia ao reino dos imortais, ao matar seu nêmesis, suas âncoras no mundo material finalmente estariam seguras. Com um longo e satisfeito suspiro, o Lord das Trevas lançou a primeira maldição da morte na direção do Potter mais velho e o que aconteceu a seguir, seria um mistério por muitos anos.  
O choque da maldição verde com o corpo de Hadrian causou uma forte bolha de luz, que estourou e permeou todo o quarto, atingindo em cheio o dorso de Voldemort. Um grito angustiado ecoou pelas ruas de Godric Hollow, alertando todos os seres mágicos da área de que algo grande estava acontecendo. O berço das crianças desabou, suas barras de madeira criando cortes similares na cabeça e no peito de Henry e Neville respectivamente. Um espírito em particular estava próximo do berço, suas mãos translúcidas e esvoaçantes tentando em vão tocar no rosto de Hadrian.  
— Durma, meu lord. Eu cuidarei de você a partir de agora. — seu sussurro era como uma brisa leve da manhã, induzindo a criança a cair no sono tão esperado. Uma tatuagem apareceu na palma de sua mão, onde antes o corvo havia bicado. O símbolo brilhou fortemente antes de sumir, assim como a ferida. Os únicos sinais de luta naquele ambiente estavam nos meninos mais jovens que também haviam sido induzidos ao sono e no corpo inconsciente de Augusta no chão, além da túnica do então desaparecido Lord das Trevas.  
O espírito no berço olhou para a janela onde Morrígan, o corvo, observava atentamente tudo o que acontecia no quarto. Com um alto pio, o pássaro levantou voo, satisfeito de que sua missão estava completa. O tempo era o responsável pelas coisas agora.

**Author's Note:**

> Bom, os personagens na história não me pertencem, mas agradeço a oportunidade de poder brincar com eles. Essa é a minha primeira história aqui, então sintam-se a vontade para críticas construtivas e conselhos para melhoria.   
> Até o próximo capítulo!


End file.
